Sensei
by NinjaProdigy
Summary: SAI ASKED INO TO TEACH HIM SOMETHING, BUT INO SEEMS UNSURE ABOUT THIS.WHY?


summary: Sai asked Ino to teach him, but Ino is unsure about this.. whatt would it be tah Sai wants Ino to teach him?

NINJA PRODIGY: this is my first fanfic about InoSai.

I don't own Naruto but Masashi does.. huhuhu. T_T

* * *

One morning when Ino was busy cleaning their flower shop, she saw Sai passed by the notice the number of books Sai is carrying and took her curiousity.

"Sai…." She called an Sai immediately stop and face her direction. "Oh…Ino-_san!" said by th expressionless ninja._

"_Come inside…." Ino offered_

_Inside the shop_

"_Why did you called me Ino-san?"_

"_Nothing..I'm just curious… what are those books for?" she pointed the books on Sai's arms_

"_Ah these.. I'm researching about understaning people's emotion" he smiled frankly at her_

"_Oh . LOVE SPELL?" Ino then grabbed and examined the red hardbound book with lots of hearts on it. "Are you reading this kind of books too?"_

"_Yeah..The librarian suggested it to me since I'm finding all about emotions.."_

" _You know Sai-kun, you can't really understand or learn about love by just reaing books. Love is a powerful emotion that shoul be experienced." She explained like a professional._

"_Really? I've never know about that…" Ino just smile and nod at his expression_

"_Eh Ino-san can you help me with this?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Can I experience love with you?"_

"_W-w-what? W-why with me?" She almost blushed and faint like Hinata._

"_Can you?" Sai asked while smiling fakely again.`He always smiled like that, like an empty shell with body,.' Ino thought while noticing Sai fake smile._

"_Eh-"_

"_Can you? Ino-san?"_

" _O-o-ok.." she is totally lost of words but she manages to smile fakely but Sai didn't seem to notice._

"_What should we do then?"Sai asked_

"_Eh…ah right. W-we should hang out a lot so that we can know , if we are compatible. Yeah that's right" she stated clearly although she nearly shuttered._

"_I got it!! Then I shall help you in cleaning.." Sai get the map and helps Ino in cleaning the whole flower shop_

_

* * *

  
_

_In a time being, Sai became close with the whole Yamanaka family. Ino's mother always asked Sai to stay for dinner, sometimes she asked for favor. Inoichi( Ino's father. I didn't made up this name.) will spar with Sai every afternoon, he is fond of Sai like a real son because they didn't have the chance to a have a son. Ino will just watched the two spar and after they're finished , she gave them tea and rice balls. Ino's sister treated Sai like his own brother, she always asked Sai to teach her how to draw and do stuffs._

"_Onii-chan may I asked something?" asked by Ino's sister while he is drawing._

"_What is it?"_

"_Why are you always blushing , when we are sketching Onee-chan? Do you like my Onee-chan?" the little girl asked him while grinning and this made Sai blushed more._

"_*_*?"_

"_Tell me next time brother." Ino's sister leave the lovestruck ninja on the floor . Luckily Ino's mother called the little 8 yr. old girl and Sai is very thankful because the little girl will stop her from interrogating him about his feeling towards our blonde-haired kunouichi._

"_Maybe I should ask Ino-__chan__ about this butterfly feeling inside my stomach" he muttered to himself._

_While the two of them are walking on the dusty road of Konoha. Sai remembered about his unexplainable feelings the other day._

" _Ino-chan?" He said while carrying bags of grocery on both hands._

"_Yeah?" she stopped from walking and look back._

"_Can we talk?"_

"_Of course, what about?"_

"_I will tell you later, let's enter that dango shop!" Sai pointed the traditional shop along the corner of the road._

_While waiting for their orders inside the shop, Ino stared confude at Sai sitting figure. And this made Sai really uncomfortable, big bullets of sweat are forming on his forehaead, it's not that hot to begin with._

"_What o you want to talk about?" Ino keep on staring. _

"_Quit staring at me , I think I'm gonna melt.." Sai pleaded and looked away to avoid Ino's gaze but he can't hide the slight blush crept on his pale cheeks. _

'_He's so handsome when he blushed.' Ino thought while noticing the blush on his face._

" _Oh… sorry.!!" Finally their orders came and Sai hurriedly grabbed the glass of water and slurp it in one gulp._

" _I-Ino-chan?"_

"_Tell me about the thing you want to talk about."_

"_How do I start this?"_

"_Go on I'm listening. ."_

"_When you're heart feels like racing, jumping like it will leave my chest or like bursting when seeing that certain person, what is this kind of feeling?" Sai manges not to choke on his words because he's very nervous now that Ino seem to know who is he talking about._

"_Hmm. I think that you have a crush or you like or love that person"_

"_Love? Crush? Like? But how can you tell the difference between the three?"_

"_For an easy explanation if you're feeling for that someone is like adoration it is a crush/like, but when you're feeling not only adoration, but you rather care for her, you want to secure her, protect in your arms forever. You don't want to be separated from that person….. and there's an unexplainable uncomfortable feelings happening inside your chest or even inside your stomach.." she explained everything she knows about love._

" _Ah I understand now."_

"_Good for you then."_

"_Arigato Ino- chan"

* * *

_

_At the flower shop_

_Ino is trying to reach the box on top of the shelf while stepping on one foot on the stool. Sai is arranging some bouquet in the table for delivery, when Ino's foot slipped on the stool and lost her balance. She is just waiting for her boy to hit on the ground but instead she landed on a muscular body with arms encircle around her. When the moment she opens her eyes, she met a pair of black eyes staring in her blue orbs with a concern look._

"_Are you alright?" thanks to his ninja reflexes he was able to save Ino from falling._

"_Sai?" Ino seems to be lost in Sai gaze .Didn't even move, she just stare dreamily on the ninja that caught her. Their body looks like a jigsaw puzzle that fit for each other. How many years did Ino wait for this wonderful feelings to sprout, but here are they completely lost on each other eyes. They didn't bother about the world anymore, they only care for each other._

" _Are you hurt ? Is your arm broken? How about your leg?" Sai asked without pausing._

"_I'm fine…. Sai kun…!!!" Then he pulls Ino in a sitting position. Sai cupped Ino's slender face with his hands and stared at her eyes. They stay like that for only two minutes but for them it is seems like an eternity with each others arm._

" _Ino- chan?" Sai tighten his arm around Ino's silhouette frame an lean closer. Their nose brush with each other. The Ino puts her arm on Sai's neck._

"_Sai-ku-" she didn't have the chance to finish when a pair of soft lips captures her's to a passionate kissing that shows all their feeling for each other._

" _Sai?" She said after they pulled from each other. They both blush in all shade of red._

" _I think I love you… Ino-chan." After hearing those three words Ino lean closer to captures Sai's lip for a chaste but sweet kiss._

" _I love you too…." Sai then kisses Ino's neck and breath in with her scent._

_After all Ino is a great teacher in love specially when the student is none other than Sai._

_Ah love is inside the flower shop…._

_

* * *

_

thanks... it's finish..

_plz. review  
_


End file.
